The Right Thing
by Inu-fan20
Summary: A lonely night on the deck of the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann have a little talk.


The night sky was crowded with stars as a cool breeze blew, a thick fog surrounded the Black Pearl, but the weather was totally different from the mood that the crew of the ship was experiencing. At dawn the so awaited ceremony of marriage between young William and Miss Swann would take place on that deck, the same that had witnessed the infinite flirtatious talks between the bride to be and Captain Jack Sparrow, the same deck where he was standing looking at the horizon, but never accomplishing to see anything.

Although everyone else was celebrating the wedding, he couldn't bring himself to feel like them, a feeling was already filling him, but it wasn't happiness, he was not able to describe it, nor to understand it, he ought to be wishing his friends all the joy in the world, but everytime he pictured Elizabeth in her wedding gown, reciting her vows, kissing the groom...was it bad for him to think of her that way? It was the first time, a woman occupied his thoughts like this, maybe before there were a few Totuga wenches that left him good memories, but never in his entire life had he experienced this kind of bittersweet emotion.

He looked down and saw the "P" in his arm, a pirate, nonetheless, and he'd always been proud of it, until her. A filthy, scallywag, rum soaked pirate, was that good enough for a governor's daughter? He was more than sure that it wasn't, but at the same time, he didn't care, he still wanted to give her the entire world, he wanted her by his side as they sailed away, and everytime she was with him, the horizon kept aproaching. Maybe it was possible, maybe she did care for him...but then reality hit him hard, he knows he's deceiving himself, he knows he'll never reach the horizon, and he knows he'll never be with her.

Too much thoughts were floating in his mind, his head started hurting, the nightshift was abandoned due to celebrations, but he liked the silence, he could only hear the sound of the sea, rocking the ship, soothing and relaxing, but untamable and strong, just like her, he just couldn't get her out of his mind for a minute, it wasn't like he lo...

"Jack" her voice took him off guard, he turned around to face her, she looked beautiful in the moonlight, she smiled sadly. Wasn't she happy about her wedding?

"Miss Swann" he said trying to keep his distance from her, she didn't see hurt, but she didn't look satisfied either. She lifted her eyes and stared at him, her piercing hazel eyes were trying to say something, Jack was starting to feel that overwhelming feeling coming back.

"You wanted a word I presume" he added in hope that she'd stop looking at him like that, her breathing was becoming fast and shallow, she certainly was nervous for what she was about to say, they were only a few inches apart, which made them feel a bit uncomfortable, but neither took a step back.

"I..."finally she looked away, but it got worse, he could see tears glimmering at the corners of her eyes, almost as an unknown reflect, he brought his hand to her face and used his thumb to wipe the tears that were now running down her cheeks, much closer tha before, he felt as though he'd already lived this moment before, and he remembered something similar happened when they were looking for the chest, that time he hadn't kissed her, because of the black spot. But this time, there was nothing between them, nothing stopping him, this time, he wouldn't let the opportune moment pass, he leaned in and she did the same, then he saw it in her eyes, a mixture of sensations that equaled to the ones he was feeling: fear desire, hope, joy, sadness and...love? Was this what some people called love? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't care less, at least, no when she was around.

He brushed his lips with hers, and unleashed all of their trapped feelings, the kiss was very gentle, but it soon turned desperate, they weren't able to let go, afraid that once they did, the other would be gone. He broke the kiss, gasping for air, his forehead resting on hers and their noses touching slightly, she was crying, but these time, happiness came with them as well. No words needed, the sound of their breathings was enough, knowing they were next to each other.

"I'm sorry" she said, her tears kept falling, he kissed them away "For everything" they found themselves in a close embrace.

"You don't have to ask for my forgiveness, love" he stared deeply into her eyes "You already have me" she kissed him again, but tears never left her.

"I was afraid of telling you how much I..." she was hesitant, she was completely sure, this wasn't how she felt for Will, they had a kind of flawless and magic love, but this...this was, real, this was true.

"I love you" he took her out of her thoughts, she was speechless, no words would come out of her mouth, not because she didn't feel the same way, but because she never imagined Captain Jack Sparrow admiting something like that, much less to her. His dark eyes seemed filled with hope, but the more she kept quiet his embrace became weaker. She smiled, what a beautiful disaster he was, she loved him, just the way he was, there wasn't a single thing in him she would change.

"I love you too" as he leaned in one more time, she knew this bubble they were in, apart from the rest of the world would soon burst. His kisses were addictive, she would have given anything to have a lifetime next to him, she'd given everything.

This time, she broke apart from him, a loud sob escaped form her, what she was about to do would be the hardest thing ever, even more than leaving him on the Pearl, that time she had acted on selfish impulse, the pain came later, this time, she had to do the right thing, and she knew, the pain would never go away.

"I'm marrying Will tomorrow" her statement was filled with determination, and Jack finally understood, she'd come here to tell him that she loved him...but they just couldn't be together. He could feel a sting in his eyes, wich he was fighting with all of his strength.

"Oh" she wasn't crying anymore, but just as him, she was keeping all the emotions inside, she gently put her hands on both sides of his face to get him to look at her.

"The only time I ever felt free, was when I was with you" she took a deep breath and continued . "I can't hurt Will...I have to do this, no matter how far we are I'll always be with you" she was losing her conviction "I'm so..."

"Don't say it" he told her, he'd always known she's never leave the lad "Pirate" he called her with a smirk on his face.

She smiled at him.

"I've been many things, but I've loved you as all of them"

She hugged him tightly one last time, and then she walked away to where the crew continued celebrating. She'd done the right thing, right?


End file.
